4 Mai
by reveanne
Summary: One-shot bonus, il est indispensable d'avoir lu Lmdls et le Crépuscule d'une Ombre. On retrouve Alice, Bastien, Alexandre, Esmé, Alan et Halléndra, pour une nuit pas tout à fait comme les autres.


**_4mai_**

Petit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer 

Avant de lire cette courte fanfic, il est indispensable d'avoir lu « le Mystère de la Source » et « le crépuscule d'une Ombre » avant. En fait il s'agit plus d'une fanfic de ces deux histoires que d'une ff sur Hp….

L'histoire se passe pe,ndant le  début du chapitre 23 de lmdls.

Bonne lecture.

Mardi 3 mai, 17h26.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc

Dans la salle de bain.

Qu'est qu'on est bien au fond de son bain, quand on flotte dans sa baignoire, dans une eau tiède et  parfumée. Loin de toute pesanteur.

Allongée dans la baignoire en faïence beige de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage de sa petite maison, Esmé goûtait un des rares moments de plénitude de la journée. La tête posée sur un petit cousin de toile huilé accroché au rebord de la baignoire, les pieds posés de l'autre côté, de chaque côté du robinet chromé… ou du moins elle le pensait car pour dire vrai avec ses 8 mois et demi de grossesse, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus que suspecter existence de ses pieds, au mieux il lui arrivait d'entrapercevoir ses orteils. Vraiment son tour de taille était proprement impressionnant, régulièrement on lui demandait si elle attendait des jumeaux... et bien non ! Elle n'en attendait qu'un seul et unique… enfin un**e** seul**e **et unique… Une qui devait prendre ses aises là-dedans, ou alors c'était un bébé géante qu'elle attendait. Ceci dit aucune des deux hypothèses n'était rassurante en vu de l'accouchement.

Pour rappeler sa présence, le bébé donna un grand coup à sa mère. Esmé posa une main apaisante sur son ventre proéminent.

L'accouchement… Mon dieu, cette idée la paniquait totalement.

« Tu verra ça sort par où ça entre »

Et c'était censé la rassurer… Alice avait vraiment une drôle de manière de  vous réconforter.

Bon ne pas penser à ça maintenant, profiter au maximum  de la poussée d'Archimède et de l'absence de pesanteur.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h12

La ferme des Bois-Blanc

Dans la cuisine.

Alan prit les carottes dans le frigo, les lava, les posa sur le plan de travail et attrapa un couteau sur le présentoir. Ce soir, encore, c'était lui qui ferait la cuisine. Quelque part c'était mieux s'il tenait à sa santé, non pas qu'Esmé soit mauvaise cuisinière mais, depuis quelques temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa femme faisait des prouesses culinaires. Il faut dire que la jeune future maman avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et elle s'énervait d'un rien. Alors quand elle approchait de près une casserole cela tournait au carnage. 

Alors qu'il coupait consciencieusement ses carottes en julienne avant de les envoyer dans le saladier, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Mon Dieu déjà 18h et quart, et Esmé qui était toujours dans son bain, et les invités qui arrivaient dans ¾ d'heure… 

Il soupira. Il était temps de déranger son altesse dans la salle de bain. L'opération était risquée, le bébé cachalot qui pataugeait dans la baignoire de faïence de la salle de bain de l'étage était plutôt du genre agressif quand on devait l'arracher à son milieu aquatique. 

Il soupira un seconde fois. 

Ben quand faut y aller, faut y'aller. Alan jeta les dernières lanières de carotte dans le saladier,  s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h 22.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

couloir du premier étage.

« A-LEX-AN-DRE !!! » Cria Alice au travers de l'étage à l'adresse du petit garçon de 3 ans et demi qui s'enfuyait dans le sens inverse de ce que désirait sa mère.

« Alex, je ne vais pas le répéter dix fois ! je veux te voir dans la salle de bain immédiatement, on doit être chez ta marraine dans une demi-heure alors si tu ne te presse pas tu restera tout seul ici, avec la goule… »

Le petit garçon passa la tête au coin du couloir et fit une grimace.

« Alex ! »

Tout à coup, le gamin sentit qu'on l'attrapait et qu'on le soulevait. Il se débattit et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à face avec son père.

« Maintenant, je te tiens vilain  diable alors au bain ! »

Bastien avait une expression amusée sur le  visage   mais le ton de sa voix  était très sérieux. Il coinça son fils sous son bras et l'emmena manu militari dans la salle de bain. 

Alice laissa Bastien s'occuper seul du bain du petit garçon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur le lit traînait trois ravissantes tenues qui, malheureusement, étaient totalement in-mettable  pour cause de tour de taille en pleine mutation. La jeune femme soupira, bientôt elle ferait concurrence à Esmé tellement elle avait grossi. 

Alice jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui tic-tacait sur la table de nuit. Déjà 18h 25. Ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure chez Esmé.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h 29.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le salon.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce vide. Le téléphone sonna tristement pendant quelques interminables minutes. Le répondeur se déclencha enfin 

« Bonjours, vous êtes bien au 05 46 02 ** **, nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre pour le moment. Laissez nous un message avec vos coordonnées après le bip sonore, nous vous rappellerons dés que possible. Au-revoir »

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

« All ? Zut vous êtes pas l ! C'est Karima, je voulais passer ce soir, j'ai un truc à vous dire… rappelez moi le plus vite possible. A toute' »

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

« Message enregistr »

Clic.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h30.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc, 

Dans la salle de bain.

Esmé s'extirpait tant bien que mal du bain dont l'eau était désormais froide (et ce depuis un bon moment déjà). 

Essoufflée et dégoulinante, elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire en râlant contre la cause de tous ses problèmes, c'est à dire contre Alan. Après tout sans lui elle n'en serait pas rendu  à ne plus pouvoir se pencher et à ne plus voir ses pieds.

La jeune femme se redressa lentement en te tenant au rebord de l'étagère la plus proche. Elle voulut attraper le drap de bain qui était posé sur le porte serviette, celui-ci tomba. Elle voulut attraper son peignoir… et pouf par terre lui aussi. 

Esmé lâcha un juron que je ne juge pas utile de retranscrire ici.

Elle tendit la main vers l'étagère d'acajou où était posée sa baguette magique. Comme la magie était une chose pratique quand on voyait sa mobilité réduire à vu d'œil !! Mais la baguette lui glissa entre les doigts, tomba sur le carrelage et roula sous l'armoire.

La jeune femme lâcha toute une bordée de jurons que je ne transcrirais pas non plus, mais cette fois ce n'est pas par flemme mais par souci de ne pas choquer vos chaste oreilles de lecteur. De rage, Esmé tapa  d'un pied rageur sur le carrelage humide. Elle faillit glisser et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de l'armoire. 

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h 43.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

couloir du premier étage.

Alexandre s'enfuit en criant de la salle de bain et se dirigea droit vers Martha. Celle-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre lors de la collision.

Bastien passa la tête par la porte. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, une brume tiède et parfumé s'échappait par l'entrebâillement. Voyant que l'affreux petit diable était entre de bonne main, le jeune homme retourna à ses occupations.

Alice qui avait fini par trouver des vêtements à sa taille vint récupérer son fils et, le traînant par la main, se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci pour passer à l'étape n°2 : Habillage. En effet le petit garçon était toujours en peignoir.

Elle regarda la pendule. 18h 45… S'ils étaient à l'heure ce soir, cela serait un miracle.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h 51.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le hall.

La clef tourna dans la serrure et deux silhouettes entrèrent. Un petit déclic et la lumière vive illumina le couloir.

Mr et Mme Bouhamed trempés par la  pluie enlevèrent leur veste en silence et les accrochèrent à la patère qui était là pour ça.

« Enfin au sec. »  Soupira Mr Bouhamed

Sa femme ne dit rien. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien.

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 18h54.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc, 

Dans le salon.

Sur son perchoir, Igor, une chouette effraie, regardait d'un œil intéressé quoiqu'un peu endormi la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Sur le divan de velours vert, une jeune femme aux cheveux mouillés, vêtue d'une étrange robe à fleur, fixait le plafond avec un regard un peu vide. Dans ses mains, elle maltraitait un petit coussin.

Igor n'était pas n'importe quelle Chouette, c'était un Hibou-Express du service de natalité sorcier. Mis à disposition des futurs parents, sa mission serait, au moment de la naissance,  d'aller prévenir l'équipe médicale. Celle-ci utiliserait alors un portauloin spécialement créé pour l'occasion et qui reliait le logement des parents et la maternité. Dans le monde sorcier, c'est le médecin et la sage femme qui font le déplacement, les sorcières préfèrent accoucher chez elle, et puis il est très risqué de transporté une femme en plein travail par les moyens de transport sorcier.

Pour le moment Igor regardait la jeune femme assise sur le divan. Par la porte, il entre-apercevait le futur père qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à sa femme.

Tout à coup la femme se crispa et poussa un cri strident.

Igor s'étira les ailes, le moment était venu de faire un voyage express vers la maternité. 

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 19h11.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

Dans le salon.

Cette fois tout le monde était prêt. 

Alice prit le pot de Poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée et le tendit à Bastien. Celui souhaita bonne nuit à Martha (celle-ci, qui se remettait tout juste d'une angine, restait ce soir à la maison) et jeta une pincée de poudre dans les flammes.

« La ferme des Bois-Blanc » Articula-t-il bien distinctement avant de disparaître.

Alice souhaita bonne nuit à sa tante, prit Alex dans ses bras, jeta une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée et disparut à son tour.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 19h 13.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le salon.

Mr Bouhamed ne disait rien, il restait assis en silence dans le salon. Il avait bien voulu allumer la télévision mais il était trop nerveux pour fixer son attention dessus. Mme Bouhamed, quant à elle, était partie prendre un douche.

Mr Bouhamed fixait le téléphone. Ils avaient rappelé Karima, leur fille, dés qu'ils avaient écouté le message sur le répondeur mais celle-ci n'avait rien voulu dire au téléphone, elle préférait leur parler de visu, elle leur avait juste dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Facile à dire mais, à faire, c'était une autre histoire.

Maintenant Mr et Mme Bouhamed attendaient l'arrivée de leur fille avec impatience.

Le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans l'appartement était le tic-tac de la grosse pendule du salon et les clapotis de la douche.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 19 h 16.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc, 

Dans la cuisine.

Alexandre, très fière d'avoir échappé à la surveillance des adultes, était parti en quête de ce qu'il y aurait pour le dessert. Il n'avait que faire de l'étrange agitation qui régnait dans le salon, et des personnes en tenues vert pâle qui étaient soudainement apparues.

La pièce était vide, et tout avait été soigneusement posés à une hauteur défiant les enfants de 3 ans et demi. En silence, le petit garçon commença à élaborer une stratégie pour atteindre la cible de toute sa convoitise, c'est à dire le gâteau au chocolat qui était posé sur le haut du buffet.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 19h 24.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc, 

Dans le salon.

Il y avait un monde fou à cet endroit : Esmé, Alan, Alice, Bastien, Une sage femme et un agent  administratif venu faire remplir les premiers papiers nécessaire pour l'établissement du dossier médicale.

Alice et la sage femme aidèrent Esmé à se relever et la conduisirent à sa chambre.

Alan, au prise avec l'agent administratif, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas frapper son interlocuteur tellement celui-ci l'énervait.

Bastien lui se retrouvait les bras ballants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans le salon. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée avant de découvrir dans la cuisine Maître Alexandre, sur sa chaise perché, tenant en son bec un morceau de gâteau. 

Le jeune délinquant fut ramené illico presto dans le salon où il fut décidé que le gamin retournait dans les plus brefs délais au 15 Rue de la Petite Paix.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 19h37.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

Dans le salon.

Martha, en peignoir violet et la tête enturbannée dans une serviette en coton éponge saumon, regarda stoïquement Bastien et Alexandre apparaître au beau milieux du salon.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de grand discours pour comprendre la raison de ce brusque retour à la maison. Mais bon, adieu sa belle soirée tranquille, maintenant il allait falloir faire à manger pour tout ce petit monde et s'occuper de la tornade qu'était devenu Alexandre depuis quelque temps déjà.

Martha soupira.

Alex cria.

Bastien prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de garder son calme.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 20h01.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le salon.

Mme Bouhamed s'installa confortablement dans le sofa, posa les pieds sur le pouf qui lui faisait face et attendit. Le repas était près depuis un moment, et pour passer à table il fallait encore attendre l'arriver de Karima, du mari de cette dernière et le leur fils.

Bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'avait à lui annoncer sa fille qui mérita un déplacement, elle ne s'en faisait pas de trop. Si cela avait été grave soit Karima l'aurait dit au téléphone, soit elle serait directement venu sans téléphoner avant.

Mme Bouhamed attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télévision et regarda les informations.

Mr Bouhamed s'était installé pour attendre au fond du salon, devant la petite table où était disposé les pièces d'un puzzle qui en comptait 5000 et qui était sensé représenté une goélette. 

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 20h37.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc.

La maison était en pleine effervescence, Alan ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre Esmé, le personnel médicale et sa belle mère qui avait débarqué, c'était de la folie. Heureusement, Bastien avait eu le tact de partir en emportant Alex avec lui. Alice, elle, faisait de fréquent aller-retour entre la ferme des Bois-Blanc et le 15 rue de la Petite-Paix au cas où son amie aurait besoin d'elle.

Un cri strident en provenance de la chambre se fit entendre. Un cri dans lequel on pouvait aisément reconnaître un « Alan » mal articulé. Le futur papa reprit alors la direction de la chambre où Esmé était en plein travail.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 21h 19.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

Dans la cuisine

Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, Alexandre ne fit pas de difficulté pour aller se coucher. Evènement qu'il faudrait inscrire sur le calendrier car cela était rarissime. 

Ceci fait, Alice et Bastien s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine pour prendre un café, la nuit promettait d'être longue. Martha, quant à elle, était dans le salon où elle pratiquait le Shi-Ha-Tigary (art martial japonais antique qui est  seulement pratiqué par les  sorciers). 

Bastien prépara le café en silence pendant qu'Alice cherchait la boite de gâteaux qui aurait dû se trouver dans le placard. Le café fut près avant qu'elle mette la main sur la boite. Elle renonça, il faudrait aller faire des courses…

Assis à la vieille table de bois sombre, le couple but son café en silence. Leur esprit était tourné vers les événements qui se produisaient à la ferme des Bois-Blanc. 

Le jeune homme se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

« Comment cela s'est passé pour Alexandre ? »

Alice se figea. Ils ne parlaient jamais des deux années durant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés, cela évitait de remuer de vieilles peines et de se faire du mal inutilement. Alice se figea aussi pour une autre raison, le souvenir de la naissance d'Alex n'était pas un des meilleurs qu'elle ait en stock.

Bastien la fixait des yeux en attente d'une réponse. Elle soupira.

D'une petite voix amincit par le souvenir, Alice lui raconta les 20 heures de souffrances qu'avait été la naissance de messire Alexandre. Le récit fut bref, sans détails. Elle raconta les longues heures de travail, l'inquiétude du médecin, celle de la sage femme. Le mention des forceps fit frissonner Bastien. Alice s'arrêta après le moment où elle avait entendu le premier cri de l'enfant. 

Bastien remarqua que la voix de la jeune femme vibrait d'une manière étrange à ce souvenir… de toutes évidence, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Suite à son récit, Alice contempla sa tasse vide. Dans sa tête d'autres souvenirs se mélangeaient à ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Le souvenir de la solitude malgré l'omniprésence de Martha et d'Esmé, le souvenir des doutes et des interrogations et celui douloureux du moment où elle avait tenu pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras… le souvenir du mouvement de rejet qu'elle avait eu au contact de l'enfant… le souvenir des semaines de dépression durant lesquelles où elle avait refusé de s'en occuper… Maintenant elle adorait son fils, elle se jetterait dans le feu pour lui s'il le fallait, mais le souvenir de ces terribles semaines restait, ils la hantait depuis des années.

Voyant qu'il avait remué un souvenir douloureux, Bastien se sentit terriblement gêné. Il se leva du siège qu'il occupait et alla passer ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé connaître les terribles secrets qui avaient des effets si dévastateur sur sa fiancée, mais il savait que jamais elle ne lui dirait… que personne ne lui dirait. 

Dans un murmure, il s'excusa d'avoir remué le passer et d'avoir ravivé de vieilles douleurs.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 21h 56.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le salon.

Mr Bouhamed reposa le combiné téléphonique. Sa fille, en panne sur l'autoroute, ne pourrait pas venir avant le lendemain. Malgré ce retard, elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu dire pourquoi elle tenait tellement à les voir. 

Karima avait toujours été comme ça, elle était têtu comme une mule et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de la faire changé d'avis.

Mme Bouhamed se leva et alla faire réchauffer le dîner. Il était tard et elle avait faim. 

Tant pis, la nouvelle que voulait leur annoncer Karima attendrait le lendemain.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 22h40.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc,

Dans la chambre d'Esmé et Alan.

Alan se sentait totalement démuni. Depuis des heures, il assistait tant bien que mal sa femme dans les moments difficiles qui précédent la naissance d'un enfant. Le truc c'est qu'Esmé, elle, n'était pas du tout décidé à se laisser assister. Elle criait après tous le monde, maudissait la terre entière… quoi que ses malédictions étaient surtout réserver à son cher époux. 

La situation ne s'améliora pas quand la mère d'Esmé voulut s'en mêler. Alan s'était demandé comment elle avait fait pour savoir ce qui ce passait et pour rappliquer aussi vite. Mais depuis que cette bonne-femme était là, elle essayait de tout diriger. Alan, qui bien que très calme d'habitude, s'était énervé et s'en était débarrassé de façon expéditive  en se servent d'un sortilège de téléportation. Dans son énervement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où exactement il l'avait envoyé mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent qu'il avait.

L 'apothéose des cris d'Esmé eut lieu alors que pour la centième fois de la soirée la sage femme lui demandait de se calmer et de se détendre. La futur maman tourna sa rage contre la pauvre femme qui n'y était pour rien. De toute façon la sage femme semblait en avoir vu d'autre et ne répondait que par des « Oui, madame ! » et des « bien sûr, madame ! ».

Mais alors ce fut au tour du médecin d'être excédé par les cris de l'accouchée. Au grands maux, les grands remèdes, il fit inhaler le contenu d'une petite fiole qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche et  appliqua un onguent verdâtre sur le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme. Esmé se calma immédiatement. En fait il s'agissait de potion destinée à aider la futur maman à supporter la douleur quand l'accouchement se passait mal, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici, mais bon maintenant ils auraient la paix.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Alan de s'inquiéter. Il commença à s'en prendre au médecin. Le futur papa se fit alors sortir de la pièce avec interdiction d'y revenir tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé.

C'est ainsi qu'un semblant de calme revint à la ferme des Bois-Blanc.

*******

Mardi 3 mai, 23h 17.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

Dans la chambre d'Alice et Bastien.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Bastien contempla la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et bleus qui était allongée à ses côtés. Il écouta un petit moment sa respiration et en déduit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas, mais elle ne dormait pas. Sans doute était-elle perdue au font de ses pensées, dans cet endroit  aux confins de son esprit où le jeune homme n'aurait jamais accès. 

Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura la joue. Elle réagit en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui et en passant le bras par-dessus son torse. Le jeune homme caressa la peau de porcelaine de ce bras qui le faisait prisonnier. Peu à peu sa main s'échappa vers le corps de sa fiancée et s'arrêta sur le ventre déjà bien arrondi où grandissait l'avenir. 

Depuis des semaines, il voyait le corps d'Alice se transformer peu à peu. Il s'était alors rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué pour Alexandre. De tout ces moments qui lui avaient été volés… mais cette fois il serait là, personne ne lui volerait tout ces précieux instants… Personne !

Alors qu'il regardait le visage serein de la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séparation… L'idée même de la perdre le rendait fou ! Que deviendrait-il s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Alice ?  Il ne voulait même pas y penser !

Alice entre-ouvrit les yeux, il y dansait une lueur trouble. En réponse à ce regard, Bastien l'embrassa. Elle se plaqua contre lui. Sentant la peau de sa fiancée contre la sienne, il sentit son désir revenir. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, bien décidé à profiter de ces  derniers instants d'intimité avant que l'état de la jeune femme ne les condamne à l'abstinence pour de longs mois.

Ce qui ce passa ensuite ne regarde qu'Alice et Bastien. 

*******

Mercredi 4 mai, 00h 09.

Chez les voisins d'en face, 

Dans le salon.

Mr Bouhamed s'était relevé, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les coups de téléphone successifs de sa fille l'inquiétaient. Comme il aurait aimé être comme sa femme et ne s'inquiéter de rien… mais bon il n'était pas comme sa femme.

Il s'installa devant son puzzle, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y avait pas touché, mais ce soir c'était à peu près la seul chose qui le calmait. 

Alors qu'il triait les pièces de couleur bleu par nuance, il se dit que la nuit allait être longue.

… très longue.

*******

Mercredi 4 Mai, 02h 03.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc

Dans la chambre d'Esmé et Alan.

Un petit cri perçant emplit l'atmosphère. Ca y'est, le bébé était là. 

Alan qui venait de coupé le cordon ombilical admira le petit être que tenait encore le médecin. 

« C'est une magnifique petite sorcière ! » Annonça le docteur alors qu'il déposait l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. 

Esmé ne disait plus rien tellement elle était émue. Le jeune papa tremblait d'émotion. Il osait à peine  la toucher tellement elle semblait fragile.

Le bébé qui s'était calmé dans les bras de sa mère, se remit à hurler dés que la sage femme la prit pour l'ausculter et vérifier si ce bébé joufflu était en parfaite santé. 

Esmé, épuisée, s'endormit peu après la délivrance. 

La sage femme, les soins au nouveau-né terminés, confia l'enfant toujours hurlant, à son père et partit en utilisant le portauloin sans oublier, au préalable, de leur dire qu'elle repasserait dans la matinée, et que si, d'ici là, il y avait le moindre problème il ne fallait pas hésiter à venir la chercher.

C'est ainsi que l'on compta une nouvelle habitante à la ferme des Bois-Blanc.

*******

Mercredi 4 Mai, 10h 32.

La ferme des Bois-Blanc,

Dans le salon.

Alan contemplait d'un air perplexe le duplicata de la déclaration de naissance que venait de lui remettre la sage-femme. Ce qu'il regardait avec tourment profond c'était ce qui était inscrit sur la ligne « nom de l'enfant ». En effet, cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le prénom qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à choisir.

Après des mois de discussion et de débat, lui et Esmé avaient décidé d'appeler leur fille : Hélène –Indra.  Hélène comme sa grand-mère  paternelle et Indra comme la grand-mère maternelle. 

Au vu de ce qui était écris, soit il avait mal articulé, soit la personne qui avait rempli le papier était parfaitement dyslexique… peut-être même les deux… car la fiche donnait comme prénom de l'enfant : « Halléndra »… 

… Halléndra… cela donnait une drôle d'effet à  l'oreille, mais ils seraient bien obligés de s'y faire car ce qui était inscrit sur la fiche était définitif et il était impossible de faire changer quoique ce soit. Autant voir le bon côté des choses, Halléndra ne tomberait jamais sur quelqu'un portant le même nom qu'elle.

Maintenant il restait encore à annoncer cette nouvelle à Esmé… 

A l'étage, Alan entendait les long hurlement de sa fille. Le bébé n'avait pratiquement pas cesser de crier de la sorte depuis sa naissance. Même la sage femme n'avait jamais vu ça… enfin entendu ça avant. La seule chose qui calmait un tant soit peu Halléndra (car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était vu baptisée par erreur) c'était les bras de sa mère… et encore, pas longtemps. 

Tout à ses cris, son altesse Bébé 1er refusait même de manger.

Alan se dirigea d'un pas inquiet vers la source de tout ce vacarme… qui aurait cru qu'une si petite chose pouvait faire autant de bruit.

*******

Mardi 4 mai, 13h 36.

15, rue de la Petite-Paix, 

Dans le salon.

Tous le monde était près pour aller voir Esmé, Alan et leur bout d'chou qui était née pendant la nuit.

Alice et Bastien avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le déplacement, mais cette fois-ci, il emmenait Alexandre avec eux. Ils ne savaient pas si cela était une très bonne idée car le petit garçon avait été insupportable toute la matinée… Mais bon, il était comme ça depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

Bastien transplana le premier. Alice, tenant son fils par la mains, le suivit en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette. 

Alan les accueillit. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. La raison de cette fatigué n'était pas très difficile à comprendre quand l'on était soumis au fond sonore qui régnait à la ferme des Bois-Blanc. Halléndra semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de hurler.

En plus la famille des deux côtés des parents défilait dans la maison alors que les parents en question aurait préféré être un peu seul pour tenter de comprendre l'étrange colère qu'avait leur fille contre le monde.

Alice et Bastien s'excusèrent de les déranger eux aussi. Alexandre, lui, s'était crispé en entendant les cris tonitruant du bébé. Ses yeux  bleu saphir s'étaient assombris et il avait pris un air soucieux. Etrange expression pour un enfant de 3 ans et demi. 

En silence, le trio suivit Alan jusqu'à la chambre où était installées  Esmé et le nouveau-né. Dans la pièce, il y avait les sœurs d'Alan qui parlaient layette avec la jeune maman.

Alice remarqua aussitôt les traits tirés d'Esmé, prête à fondre en larme. Les hurlements du bébé avaient l'air de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Désespérément la jeune maman, qui était assise sur son lit, tentait de calmé l'enfant. 

Totalement en vain.

Alexandre échappa à sa mère et grimpa sur le lit à côté de sa marraine. Il regarda avec curiosité le petit être qui s'époumonait encore et toujours.

D'une voix fatiguée, Esmé lui proposa de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Voyant l'hésitation du petit garçon, elle tacha de le rassurer en lui disant que Halléndra faisait beaucoup de bruit mais ne mordait pas. 

Avec précaution Esmé confia le bébé à Alex. Alice en profita pour prendre quelques photographies.

Comme avec chaque nouvelle personne qui la prenait dans ses bras, Halléndra hoqueta et arrêta de pleurer. Le bébé ouvrit de grand yeux bleu pour observer la personne qui la tenait. 

Ce moment de silence ne durait tout au plus que quelques secondes, mais c'était un régale pour le tympan durement malmenés par presque 12 heures de hurlement. On profita autant que l'on put de cette instant de répit et on se prépara au retour des cris.

Les cris ne vinrent pas. 

Tous le monde se tourna vers Alexandre. Celui-ci formait un tableau charmant avec le bébé dans les bras… d'autant plus charmant qu'il était silencieux. Alexandre contemplait son précieux fardeau. Son visage était inexpressif et ses yeux plus sombre que d'habitude, il avait l'air concentré sur quelque chose. 

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Nul n'osait bouger de peur de briser l'enchantement. Tous regardaient les deux enfants avec une certain anxiété, sans comprendre ce qui ce passait…

Au bout d'un temps assez long Alexandre releva la tête. Il avait reprit une expression d'enfant, ses yeux étaient redevenu de la bonne couleur. Halléndra hoqueta et poussa un petit gémissement. 

« Maintenant elle a faim … » Dit-il en s'adressant à sa marraine. 

Tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce échangèrent un regard interrogateur, ils avaient tous senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'ordre magique. 

Esmé reprit sa fille qui était désormais presque silencieuse. Comprenant que pour allaité son enfant elle avait besoin d'intimité, les personnes présentes s'excusèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Les sœurs d'Alan qui avaient pas mal de route à faire dire s'excusèrent et partirent.

Seuls, entre sorciers, les regards se portèrent directement sur Alex. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'Halléndra cesse de pleurer ?

Alice prit son fils à part. Grâce au pouvoir de la Source, elle savait très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, Alex avait modifié quelque chose sur l'enfant grâce à son pouvoir de Mage Créateur. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir quoi. Le petit garçon avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Elle en doutait, il avait semblé tombé dans un sorte de transe à ce moment là.

Alexandre ne répondit à aucune des questions que lui posa sa mère. Il n'avait que trois ans et demi, il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Un peu plus tard, Esmé demanda à voir Alice. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait Alex à son bébé. 

Alors qu'Alice essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, du moins ce qu'elle en savait, Alex se faufila dans la pièce. Il alla regarder Halléndra qui, à présent,  dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement et il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. La mère du petit garçon s'approcha de lui. Elle remarqua alors que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.  C'était souvent ce qui arrivait quand il provoquait un phénomène magique sans le contrôler. 

« Elle allait me laisser tout seul » Sanglota-t-il. 

Alice résista à l'envie de questionner son fils sur ce que signifiait cette phrase, le petit garçon ne devait pas le savoir lui-même. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler. 

Esmé, qui avait entendu ce que venait de dire Alexandre se pencha sur le berceau de sa fille, une doute affreux la traversa. Elle fit signe à son amie de s'approcher. Alice, à qui la même idée venait de traverser l'esprit, se pencha sur le berceau. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et bleus utilisa le pouvoir de la Source pour chercher les traces de ce qu'avait fait Alex. 

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Une Ephémère… » 

Esmé devint pâle comme un linceul. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Les mots à peine murmurés  la heurtaient violemment. Sa fille… une Ephémère !?  Quelle atroce nouvelle pour une mère !

_(Ndla. : Ce qui est en train de se passer sous vos yeux, cher lecteur moldus, nécessite quelques explications sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre. Une/un Ephémère est un enfant qui naît avec une grave anomalie dans sa magie. Cette anomalie fait que la magie, au lieu d'être bénéfique, se retourne contre l'enfant. En général les Ephémères ne vivent que de quelques heures à quelques mois. Il n'existe pas de remède connu... )_

Esmé regarda son enfant qui dormait si tranquillement dans son berceau, prête à fondre en larmes. Alice lui posa une main sur l'épaule. 

- Laisse moi … Murmura Esmé d'une voix brisée.

- Esmé tu te trompe, la coupa doucement Alice, Elle ne l'est plus. Calme-toi s'il te plait… Elle va bien maintenant. Le Mage Créateur est intervenu à temps…

Mais Esmé était trop chamboulée pour retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Alice se retrouva à devoir consoler son fils et sa meilleur amie. 

_(… à moins d'avoir un mage créateur sous la main !)_

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le jeune mère réussisse à se calmer. Au vu de la situation. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de garder le secrète pour elles, pas la peine d'inquiéter les hommes pour quelque chose qui n'était plus.

Le seul chose qui troublaient encore les deux femmes s'était comment Alex avait-il su et qu'avait-il fait… Même en tant que gardien de la Source, Alice ne savait pas de quoi était capable les Mages Créateurs, et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

La journée finit par  de bien meilleur événement qu'il avait commencé. Il fut organisé une grande fête pour célébrer la naissance de Mlle Halléndra Pyvert-Percevault, avec une  tournée de bonheur pour tous le monde.

*******

Mercredi 4 mai, 20h 29.

Chez Mr et Mme Bouhamed, 

Dans le salon.

Mr Bouhamed fit entrer sa fille, son gendre et son petit fils qui était âgé de 4 ans ½ dans le salon. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles de politesse avant de s'attaquer au vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire l'annonce qu'avait à faire Karima et qui nécessitait un déplacement.

Avec un sourire radieux la jeune femme prit son fils sur ses genoux et annonça à toute la famille que le petit garçon était un sorcier, la preuve de ses pouvoirs était apparue la veille, il avait fait léviter ses jouets au-dessus de son lit.

Dans le salon, les exclamations de joie fusèrent. Pour être une bonne nouvelle, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mr Bouhamed en pleurait de joie. Lui qui était né dans une famille de sorcier mais qui s'était révélé n'avoir aucun pouvoir, lui qui avait vu ses enfants n'avoir eux aussi aucun pouvoir, était soulagé de voir son petit fils avoir des dispositions pour la magie. 

Il était heureux d'avoir enfin et à nouveau un sorcier dans sa famille, même si celui-ci ne porterait pas son nom. Oui ! Il était très fière de son petit Andi… Il avait envi de le crier partout. 

Ce soir là, au numéro 16 de la Rue de la Petite Paix ce fut la fête… 

… Andrew Piroxicam était un sorcier !

***********

**Fin**

***********


End file.
